vldfandomcom-20200213-history
Changing of the Guard/Transcript
Changing of the Guard The scene opens on the Red Lion, which has it's radar scaning for something. Keith is shown looking intently at it, while having a flashback to the season two finale battle against Zarkon. He sighs deeply. Keith: There's nothing out here, Coran. Coran: I'm sorry, Keith. Keith: I'm coming home. Keith turns the Red Lion around. The scene changes to Coran, who walks in on Allura sniffing her dress. Allura notices Coran, and her eyes widen. Allura: I'm worried it smells a bit musty. It's been awhile since I've had to look presentable. Coran: The Cubserions just declared independence after a thousand years of oppression, so they probably won't notice. Allura: Then why am I getting all puffed up like a Trufalian merengue? This is going to be a serious diplomatic meeting. Coran grabs the end of Allura's dress, and fluffs it up. Coran: Remember, Princess, 70 percent of diplomacy is appearance. Then 29 percent is manners, decorum, formalities, and chit-chat. It only about one percent, uh— Allura: Serious business about fighting for the freedom of the universe? Coran: Yes, that. Oh, and I forgot hors d'oeuvres. Oh, that's at least two percent, so I'll have to recalculate my... Allura: We just freed these planets, do you really think they're ready to come together to fight the Galra? Coran: I don't think it's a question of wanting to fight back, but of believing that it's possible. It's up to you to give them that faith. Allura: It should be Voltron. Coran: We can't always put the fate of the universe in the hands of a giant weapon. At least, that's what your father believed. The scene changes. The Blue and Yellow Lions are being chased after by Galra fighter jets, and many of them explode. Lance: 'About 30 ticks to the drop zone. You ready, Kolivan? '''Kolivan: '''Affirmative. ''Suddenly the Blue Lion is being fired at by towers on the ground. 'Lance: '''Hold on, evasive action underway! ''The Lions destroy the towers firing at them. 'Hunk: '''Lance, I think we just passed the drop zone. '''Lance: '''We're under heavy fire, there's no way we can stop here. Kolivan, any ideas? '''Kolivan: '''Open the hatch. We'll take it from here. Go! Go! Go! ''Kolivan ushers his men out of the hatch of the Blue Lion, and then follows himself. They drop to the ground, before running into the broken-down town full of Galra robots. A large cannon begins to charge up, from its place high in an overhang. '' '''Lance: '''Think you're pretty good, huh? Can you handle this? ''Lance "backflips" midair in his Lion, shooting the ship that was chasing after him. It explodes without effort. 'Lance: '''Didn't think so. Hunk, you got a fighter right on your six! '''Hunk: '''Yeah, and I'm about to teach this sentry a lesson about tailgating. ''Hunk pulls back, smashing right into the fighter jet. Kolivan then comes through their radio. 'Kolivan: '''Paladins, can you hear me? '''Lance: '''We hear you, what's up? '''Kolivan: '''We're pinned down by heavy artillery. We need air support. ''The large cannon is firing at the town, where the Blade of Marmora men are trapped. '' '''Lance: '''I see it. I'll take it out! ''Lance goes to fire at the cannon, but it focuses it's attention on him. 'Lance: '''Uh oh! I can't get a safe angle of attack! '''Hunk: '''Maybe not from the front. ''Hunk pilots behind the rock structure the cannon is placed on, drill like tools appearing on his Lion's feet. He drills through the rock, the cannon being destroyed. The Galra ships can be seen fleeing, and the two Lions touch down to earth. 'Kolivan: '''It appears the Galra forces are evacuating. '''Hunk: '''Yeah, and stay out! '''Lance: '''Let's set 'em down over there and get ready for the parade. ''They do just that, the next shot consisting of the Lions sitting there. Lance can be seen taking pictures with three girls. 'Lance: '''Now this is the kind of world-saving that a Paladin can get used to! ''Hunk is being offered multiple platters of food by some older people. 'Hunk: '''Whoo! You got that right! Oh, methinks I'll try this one with all the legs. Nope! Still alive! ''The people that they had saved gather on the ground below the two Lions, looking up at them in awe. One of the elder people look over to the Blade of Marmora and growls in suspicion, the others following in suit. Kolivan looks away, before Hunk walks uo chewing on food. 'Hunk: '''You know, based on our recent battles, it seems like the Galra Empire is kinda just falling apart. '''Kolivan: '''It's more than that, look. '''Lance: '''Whoah! ''On the mountainside, a picture of Voltron is carved into the rock. Lance takes a quick picture of it. 'Kolivan: '''Word of Voltron's triumph is spreading. '''Hunk: '''Yeah, I guess the only problem is that we can't form Voltron anymore. '''Kolivan: '''That cannot stand. The universe needs Voltron. '''Man: '''Lions of Voltron, the people of Puig thank you for delivering us from the evil hands of the Galra empire. '''Lance: '''Don't forget the Blade of Mamora. We couldn't have done it without Kolivan and his team. '''Kolivan: '''It was our honor. ''The man and everyone surrounding him is shrouded by a look of distaste. 'Man: '''Yes. I want to pledge to you that every able-bodied Puigian will join Voltron in the fight against the Galra. Speaking of Voltron, where is it? ''The crowd begins cheering, calling out for Voltron. It turns into a chant. Lance smiles nervously, while Hunk leans to him in a discreet way. '''Hunk: I think this might be a problem. In the next scene, we are back in the Altean castle. The footage of Matt's escape from the Galra prison is being played over and over, Pidge staring at it intently. '' '''Coran: '''Oh, number five, you're back! How was your mission? '''Pidge: '''I talked to some members of the desert tribe on Planet Kythra who have these same large feathered ears. They're not friendly to Zarkon, but they couldn't help me identify the person in the footage. So, that's a dead end. Now, these flappy, loosey, pant-thingies... '''Coran: '''Are skort pantaloons. Very breathable. '''PIdge: '''Right. They're traditionally worn by the Tando people. '''Coran: '''Yes, in the Valurian quadrant. '''Pidge: '''Right, that's on the other side of the galaxy. And what's this mask thing that they all have on their faces? '''Coran: '''Hm, no idea. But it appears to be the perfect blend of fashion and function. '''Pidge: '''Okay, so, my brother was either taken by intergalactic fashion pirates, or... maybe the outer reaches of these galaxies are occupied by freedom fighters that are starting to work together against the Galra Empire/ '''Coran: '''You know, I don't mind telling you this, but I was considered a bit of an intergalactic fashion pirate in my day. I used to have a bogwaggle cape that I trained to sing my theme song whenever I entered a room. ''A shot is shown of Coran wearing a large jacket-cape hybrid, and he chuckles gleefully. Pidge continues on. Pidge: 'Maybe this will help. While I was gone I had the system analyze the sound of the explosion from the prison break. ''Pidge plays the sound for Coran, which is then quickly analyzed. '' '''Pidge: '''Huh. Nanothermite titanium-boron. Hey, maybe we can track that! '''Coran: '''Good idea. While do that, I'm going to check in with Lance and Hunk and see how things went on Planet Puig. ''In the next scene, everyone is gathered in the lounge area. Lance and Hunk are the only ones with their Paladin armor on, signifying that they just arrived from Puig. 'Hunk: '''They haven't figured out their flatbread situation yet, but what they do with those centipedes is just out of this world. '''Lance: '''And they're totally ready to join the fight against the Galra. '''Pidge: '''Nice! '''Hunk: '''We brought back a few of their leaders to join the coalition. '''Allura: '''That's splendid, excellent work! '''Lance: '''You know, I gotta say, this is what it's all about... freein' the people, lovin' the ladies, then bombin' down the road again looking for adventure, Voltron style. '''Hunk: '''Which brings up a little issue. They all want to see Voltron, only we don't really have Voltron anymore. '''Keith: '''We don't have Shiro anymore, either. Everyone seems to have forgotten that. '''Allura: '''It may be difficult for us all to accept, but it is time to think about finding a new pilot for the Black LIon. ''All four of the remaining Paladins look the Allura in surprise. 'Keith: '''No! I'm gonna find him! Shiro is the one person who never gave up on me, I won't give up on him. ''Keith walks away, and everyone looks down sadly as he does. '' Scene Change t''he Galra mothership. Inside we can see Zarkon laying on a bed, his eyes closed. Haggar stands across the room and watches over his body. She then leaves the room, and speaks to a druid. 'Haggar: '''No one is to be allowed in Emperor Zarkon's chamber. '''Druid: '''Vrepit sa. '''Throk: '''Excuse me. '''Haggar: '''What is it, Commander Throk? '''Throk: '''Would it be possible to speak to Zarkon today? Another planet was lost to rebellion and I feel he must be informed. '''Haggar: '''Zarkon is fully briefed on all imperial matters. He certainly doesn't need your input. '''Throk: '''Of course. It is just that I fear if we do not take decisive action soon, the Empire will crumble completely. Rebel activity should be crushed with our full might before more planets are inspired to fight against us. '''Haggar: '''Lotor has arrived at headquarters at Zarkon's request to take command of the Empire. Under Zarkon's guidance, of course. '''Throk: '''Lotor? Why is he not at his father's bedside? '''Haggar: '''Zarkon needs no one by his bedside, least of all you! ''Haggar walks away from Throk, and the shot pans out. A figure uncloaks from some sort of invisibility or camouflage. '' Scene Change B''ack in the castle, where the Paladins plus the two Alteans are sat at a dinner table. Multiple aliens sit across from them, looking at one another. 'Allura: '''It is our honor to have you all here together. '''Puig Man: '''I had the biggest bunker back on Puig, but it wasn't nearly this nice. '''Green Man: '''Well, I spent the last decade sleeping in a spiny thistle thicket. You look wonderful though, Princess. I'm glad I put on my best tarp. ''Allura smiles gratefully. Hunk then walks up behind the visitors, wearing an apron and carrying a small tray. 'Hunk: '''Welcome, everyone, welcome! I've prepared a few Earth canapes for our distinguished guests to enjoy while we talk galactic diplomacy. '''Kolivan: '''The Blade of Marmora has gathered this intelligence. As you can see, the Galra Empire is still the most massive ruling force the universe has ever seen. The sheer size of it is almost incomprehensible. It seems like it could rule another 10,000 years. ''A smaller man tries to eat, but he is frozen in his spot and shaking in fear. Lance and Pidge lean towards one another, each frowning. '''Lance: '''Not the way I would have started this pep talk, but okay. '''Kolivan: however we are beginning to see increase in rebel activity throughout the Empire. The holographic map lights up with various rebel locations. The representatives are in awe. Allura stands Allura: We have a strategy to bring these forces together, free more planets, grow our numbers and accumulate an army than can defeat the Galra in major battles the holograph fades Allura: but without your help it will impossible Purple Alien: voice the forces will all fight behind Voltron, right? Puig Man: Yes, where is Voltron? Allura:'' slightly alarmed. Th-the people you see before you are in the Paladins of Voltron. Together, they pilot the mighty lions that form the great warrior. '''Puig Man:' Excellent! Can they form Voltron now? Allura: Uh, well ... Keith: We can't form Voltron okay?! We can fly the lions, but Voltron is not happening the representatives gasp ,looking disheartened Allura: What he means is that right now they can't do it but - Keith: But nothng. Shiro is gone. He was the Black Lion. And until we find him, there is no voltron. the Camera pans over the disheartened faces of the representatives. Kolivan: the Lions are still a substanial fighting forces and this castle is also a considerable weapon. the Blade of Marmora can lead you Purple Alien: My people have been enslaved for centuries by soldiers who look exactly like you. Puig Man: Yes! Our people have heard the legend of Voltron, how he defeated Zarkon. That is what gave them hope. What are we suppose to tell them now? Keith: 'his hands on the table, standing Tell them to stand up and fight for themselves! Voltron is gone! Keith storms out. The doors open and shut behind him. Hunk: weakly Pizza roll? Pig in a blanket? Puig Man: I'll have a pizza roll ''Scene change The Galra arena. The crowd is roaring. A beast in the center of the ring roars and charges his option. Throk: I tried to speak with Lord Zarkon today but the witch stopped me again. Blue Galra: I fear the Emperor's condition may be worst than want she is tellung us. I'm not sure he will ever return to the throne Throk: Agreed. And now prince lotor is taking over? We've fought by Zarkon's side forever an dwe ar epassed over by this exiled brat Blue Galra: I've heard rumors he fights along his enlisted men like a lowly private '''Throk: worse than that his top generals aren't even pure galra. they are half-breeds at best. he has no honor. Some say he allows the planets he conquers to continue to rule themselves. Can you imagine? The slim coliseum fighter dodges another sword strike. Throk: clearly he's a dangerous lunatic. I've already spoken with the other officer in my sector. they've all agreed to back me if I fight for the throne. Normally i would never think of such a thing but... Blue General: What choice do we have? Throk: then you'll support me? Blue Galra: yes Throk smiles. The blades clang in the background as they turn their attention to the fight. Blue Galra: Who's this little fellow? Throk: I don't know. i've never seen him before. The crowd cheers. The 'little fellow' flips oer the much taller opponent, and lands doging and rolling out of the way of sword-club swings. The beast swings again, notice his opponent's gone and sad opponent appears from the other side disarming him. the warrior falls to the ground. ''The victor take off his helmet, revealing long platinum blonde hair and a lavender face. '''Throk:' wide in horror and shock. Lotor! Lotor draws a fallen sword from the ground, pointing upwards Lotor: Throk! You wish to challenge me? Then come down and claim your crown. The crowd gasps and whispers. Plenty of people are side-eyeing him now. Lotor: True Galra do not take the throne by stirring up insurrection in darkened chambers They rise through honorable rite of combat. Defeat me here and throne is yours. The galra audience cheers in approval. An audience member reaches for their cloak and takes it off. Four people in the same unique armor as Lotor reveal themselves. A large woman with blue fur and large eyes (akin to Sendaks). A woman with red skin. A woman with no eyes or a mouth and a growling cat. A blue skinned woman with blue hair and yellow eyes. Throk is surrounded, He stands. throk: i gladly accept your offer. Now all will see who is the rightful leader. Throk stepps into the arena. Throk: I have fought thousands of battle and leave many enemies much more fearsome than you wasting on the battlefield. Throk charges with an aggressive yell and violent swordplay. Lotor parries and dodges calmly and seems unruffled. Lotor parries another stroke, which takes a few locks of hair. Lotor: You have flawless technique. that i'll grant you. still you must realize at some point that your repetitive attacks are getting you nowhere. Throk attacks again with an angry igniting another fierce clash of blades. Lotor attacks with an elbow jab knocking the wind from him and slices Throk's sword in two, ending with a rather dramatic finish. Throk tumbles to the ground and Lotor levels his sword at his throat. Lotor: Your tactics are stale. And in the end , you own aggression is your undoing Crowd: (chanting): Lotor! Lotor! Lotor! (repeats) Lotor withdraws the sword. Throk is surprised. Lotor: My father built our empire on the bones of his enemies. But the time has come to change the old ways and inspire not fear from those we rule but loyalty. We must not waste our energy fighting to keep our subjects down but rather multiply by allowing the worthy to rise and join our ranks. Lotor offers a hand to Throk. Lotor: The Universe can no longer doubt our strength. each ally gained only makes us stronger. While those who continue to stand against us... will be crushed. Throk takes his hand and Lotor pulls him up. Throk: 'Lotor ,we pledge our loyalty to you Vrepit Sa His generals salute. And slowly the entire arena is standing and saluting. Throk's friend does the same Crowd chants: Lotor! Lotor! Lotor! (repeats) ''Scene Change The four generals are waiting in the corridor; the eyeless general is petting her cat. As Lotor approaches, the Four Generals stand at attention, saluting '''Red General: That went well Lotor: the masses are easily manipulated. Have throk transferred out to the Ulippa system immediately. Let him rot with the ice worms Scene Change. Keith, now in civilian clothes, is looking at the black lion which is lying sprawled on its side. The others are standing behind thim and the team slowly looks to the left before Lance steps up. Lance: Hey man...listen. We all miss Shiro. I remember what a thrill it was just to meet him for the first time when the two of us carried him out of that Garrison hospital. Pidge: I grew up with my dad and Matt telling me stories about him. He was a legend at our house. Hunk: The guy taught me everything I know about being a pilot! Which isn't much. But that's more on me. Lance: {turned to Keith, eyes searching him]. "You're not the only one hurting, man. We're all right there with you. But you know that he would be the first one to tell us that we have to move on. Keith: looks at him, gaze steely. Allura: Keith, I know exactly how you feel. But our mission is bigger than any one individual. even those who are complete irreplaceable Keith: I know you're right. It's time to figure out how to reform Voltron. Closing shot of the listless Black Lion Episode Credits Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season Three